Zutara One-Shot Collection
by hipstasmatic
Summary: Most likely one-shots written at 2am to 6am with minimal editing and a wonder how it possibly turned into sex. Rated M because of sex, possible violence and possible cursing.
1. Finders Keepers

**Honestly I hate myself. I should be working on Tattooed Dragons, or my other two fanfics I have on ao3, and here I am getting dragged back into Zutara hell. But these are just going to be a collection of one-shots, so it'll probably be sporadic updates. If you're reading this and you enjoy Harry Potter check out my other stories, or click my ao3 link if you're interested in some Teen Wolf or the Haikyuu! one-shot I posted. But make sure to comment on any of my stories, I really need some motivation that's not just me because I'm not enough to get myself writing honestly. Well here's my first Zutara work.**

* * *

Katara felt a smile grow on her lips as she ran, dodging the forms in the crowd effortlessly, spinning around men as they stopped to figure out what the guards were yelling about to only slip away from the tips of their fingers like she was water in a stream, ducking passed the women who were trying to eye the baubles in the carts instead of listening to the shouts around them about grabbing the boy – the _boy_ – that went by. She gripped tightly to the bit of jewelry she'd procured from the palace, a rather small and unimportant looking piece of scarlet and gold metal shaped in a flame that she knew would adorn the Prince's head come tomorrow night. Sliding under a cart and crawling to a side alley Katara stood, pocketing the metal as she tried to quiet her breathing, ice blue eyes watching as palace guards ran past her, not realizing she'd already stopped moving.  
"I don't think that belongs to you." It was a boy's voice – well, not a boy's voice, but not really a man's voice either – that caused Katara to stiffen before she rolled her head to look deeper into the alley. "I think you should return what you took." The boy, man, _male_ before her was wearing all black and his face was covered in shadows by his hood.  
"And who's going to make me?" Katara felt a smirk grow on her lips as she fastened the button of her pocket closed to ensure the metal did not fall out. "Certainly not you nor the guards nor that prince could make me as it's mine now. Finders keepers and all that." Katara heard the male chuckle as she summoned water from the pouch hidden at the small of her back.  
"I don't think stealing counts as finding, so just hand it over and I won't let the palace guard know you're here." He took a step forward and Katara flung out her hand, shards of ice following the motion and pining the other to the wall.  
"Catch me if you can shadow." She took off into the busy market once more, not sticking around long enough to see her ice shards melt and for the hood to be removed.  
"Gladly."

Katara had switched her black clothes for shades of blue, pants where she placed what she had stolen and a half top, pining her dark brown hair up and putting her mothers necklace back around her neck. She was walking leisurely through the market glancing at the vendors. Her brother found her at a table selling replica Water Tribe necklaces like her own.  
"There you are Katara! I've been looking for you all morning, Toph says she's found a way for us not to go the coronation tomorrow night for Prince Stupid." Sokka whispered in her ear as he slung an arm around her shoulder. "Did you see all those guards running around this morning, crazy. Wonder what's gotten them into a tizzy." Katara looked up at her brother and grinned, watching his face fall.  
"Toph and I discussed a plan to get _you two_ out of the coronation tomorrow, I acted on it, you both have a nice little chance to get away without _Zuko_ noticing that you've disappeared before the festivities have begun." She moved away from the vendor and towards the palace, Sokka's arm still around her shoulder as they walked on.  
"And thanks to this plan I have the pleasure of spending all night playing finders keepers with a mysterious figure in black. Don't worry Sokka, they'll never be able to catch the likes of me, not even the prince can catch me."  
A shadow blocked their path and the siblings stopped, identical blue eyes sliding to meet a single liquid gold eye as the other was hardly visible due to a rather comet shaped burn scar. "Prince Zuko, to what do we owe the pleasure of seeing you out of the palace, and unguarded at that. Certainly your Uncle will have a fit when he finds out that you've left without someone at your side." The prince sneered at her words and she shooed Sokka towards the palace. "I'll be back in time for dinner, don't worry." Sokka nodded before glaring at the prince and shoving past him.  
"So I'm a prince now am I?" Zuko's voice was a whisper and Katara stuffed her hands in the pockets of her pants, fingering the metal that she could already picture in his hair.  
"You're always a prince, Prince Zuko. I've never called you any different, have I?" Katara raised a brow and watched as the young man before her narrowed his one good eye. "Now what brings you out here without even one guard, Prince Zuko?"  
"I wanted to see if I could find anything out about the coronation piece that was stolen early this morning and was wondering if you wanted to accompany me." Katara held out her hand for him but was ignored as Zuko walked passed her and back towards the market.

Later that night, after most of the city had fallen asleep a shadow slipped through the royal gardens, being extra careful to not be seen by wandering guards who tried to stifle nods in the late summer air. This shadow seemed to rake a glance over the grounds before slipping out between an unseen gap between a pair of rose bushes, blending in with the darkness.

Katara sat on a merchant's table, dressed back in the black clothes she had worn earlier that morning, twirling the coronation piece around her fingers, watching the moonlight dance over the gold and scarlet coloring. She stopped and placed it in her hair, exactly where she knew it would go when it would be placed on Prince Zuko.  
"You're here." Katara smiled, wiping her hand over her face and coming away with some of the black paint she'd put as type of mask around the upper half of her face. "Here's the rules shadow, if you can't catch me before the sun rises I get a wish granted."  
"And if I win?" His voice was a whisper, carried on the wind towards her and Katara saw a flash of white beneath his hood, teeth. A smile.  
"We'll come to those terms if you catch me shadow. I'll be leaving marks around the city, either to lead you to me or they've been there and are set to mislead you. But by mornings light the coronation piece will be returned where it belongs, so don't worry." Katara began to step backwards, holding up a smudged finger before placing it on the wall next to her and swiping a black mark. "Five minutes and you can follow." She ran off to the left with a whistle and the shadow glanced at the sky.

Earlier in the day Katara had sent Sokka out to just mark up buildings, alleyways, sidewalks, wherever the way she had the wall an hour ago in order to confuse her shadow and as she slunk through the palace towards the room where everything for the coronation was being kept she wondered how he was fairing with her challenge. Quickly picking the lock to the door and with a quick shake of her head that there were no guards _again_ she walked in, taking off the coronation piece and placing it back where it belonged. She'd have to talk to Prince Zuko about his guards not being where they should be in the morning, until then however; she looked up at the glass ceiling. The sky was just barely taking on the tinge of morning and she made her way back towards the door to head for her chambers.  
"Found you." A whisper came from the shadows behind her and she turned, eyes searching for the voice. "And I believe you told me finders keepers even if you do steal them away." Her shadow stepped towards her, a flaming sword coming to life in between them as her hand reached out for his hood.  
"Let me see your face then." Katara gripped the fabric in her hand and was about to yank it down when his hand grasped hers.  
"I won. My terms." He extinguished his blade as he stepped towards her. Her vision went black and the ground went out from underneath her feet.  
What felt like seconds later Katara was thrown onto a bed and a blindfold removed from her eyes, candles lit all around the room. She sat up, looking for a shadow, _the_ shadow. _Her_ shadow.  
"Your brother and Toph have left and will not return until the week is through, your doing I take it?" Katara whipped around toward the voice but did not she her shadow. "You returned the coronation piece, that's good. It's an important part of tomorrow's festivities, Katara." The voice came from the other side of the room this time and her head made the slightest tick in that direction before she felt a body press up behind her, gentle breaths at her ear. "You're an important part of tomorrow's festivities as well, aren't you?" She froze as her shadows hands gently grasped her arms and ran down them, leaving black paint in their wake. "Need you nice and pretty for the prince and the kingdom, no?"  
Katara turned her head, her lips brushing her shadows as she looked up at his face. "Certainly not nice, but pretty I've been told recently I always am, _Prince_ Zuko." His singular gold eye was alight with fire as her body twisted to face his, her hand raised to touch his burn as she chuckled. "I don't know how you talk me into these stupid games Zuko, but you at least make them worth while." She pressed her lips to his, closing her eyes as he pressed her into the mattress. "No burns. Not tonight." Katara let out as Zuko moved his kisses down her jaw and worked his way towards the crook of her neck where he bit her. She yelped. "No biting either. After the coronation. I don't want to let the entire kingdom in on our sex life." She gripped his face, bringing him back up to look in his eye, before she kissed his burn and trailed her fingers over it.  
"Whatever the future Queen decrees." Zuko whispered as he set kisses all over her face and back down to her neck, hands undoing the laces at the side of her top with practiced ease. He broke from her long enough to get her shirt off and thrown across their room. Zuko paused when he noticed she was naked under her shirt and his sight trailed down to where her pants sat on her hips before connecting back up to her face.  
"We were going to end in this situation no matter who won, I wanted to make things quicker." She smiled, pulling his shirt over his head and it joined her shirt on the floor. "Now stop dragging this out Zuko, there's no chance of my brother barging in tonight, put that to use."  
Zuko's fingers hooked at the waistband of her pants and he moved them down her legs, the smile on his face growing as he saw that she was bare of all clothes as she helped kick off her pants. With little prompting Zuko's own pants were thrown from the foot of the bed as his hands leisurely trailed up her thigh, from the outside to the inside the further up he got, causing the woman beneath him to tremble as he neared her center.  
"Zuko." She groaned as his hands moved back down her legs, to the outer back of her thigh before he went back up. "Don't draw this out, not today. Please." Her hand reached for his hand and she trailed it back towards her heat, where she had already begun to drip with need and she almost shouted when he touched her, his index finger caressing her folds as he lowered himself down to her and lapped at her. "Oh, Agni." Her breath shuddered as his tongue explored her, hands gripping at his dark head of hair when he found her clit and sucked on it. His fingers danced slowly over the inside of her thigh and her lower stomach before he felt her body tense and her fingers tighten on the grip she had on his head when she came. "Zuko, get up here."  
He dragged himself up, peppering kisses on his way, stopping to take a nipple into his mouth and swirl his tongue over the nub before he was yanked away and his lips latched onto Katara's. She pushed him onto his back and slung a leg over him, looking down at him with lust filled eyes as she trailed her nails down his chest.  
"You're turn." She found his cock and gripped it just tight enough his breath hitched as he watched her move down his body and swipe her tongue at his slit, her other hand cupping his sac and giving a light squeeze. She licked up his shaft and took him in her mouth with practiced ease. Her head bobbed up and down, her hair falling loose of the knot she had put it in earlier. One hand gripping the base of his cock and the other cupping his sac as she took him as deep as she could had him right on the edge and it wasn't until she looked him in the eye that he was sent over and came in her mouth. When he was done she removed herself slowly, swallowing and wiping the back of her hand across her mouth as she quirked a brow.  
"Two seconds, Katara." Zuko grunted as he sat up and crushed her to him already positioning his already hardening cock at her entrance, his hand trailing up her sides to cup her breast. Katara lifted herself centimeters higher than she was before dropping herself back down at his cock, both of them letting out a moan at the connection they hadn't been able to get in the year they'd been away from one another. "Now that I've found you, I'm not letting you go again." He mumbled as she began a slow rhythm against him. "Finders keepers."  
"Finder keepers." She repeated as they sped up the pace, Zuko lying back against the pillows and pushing himself up to meet her rhythm as she rode him.  
They continued until just an hour after the sun had risen and the palace came to life around them.

Katara had been whisked away to her chambers later that day to get ready for the coronation and she stood at the doors to the balcony where she'd step out with Zuko and be crowned, her dress was a deep blue, like the ocean at night and was trimmed in gold to signify the alliance that was being made. The sun was beginning to set when she felt a pair of arms encircle her, a familiar heat pressed to her back. She smiled before stepping away and looking at him, taking in the dark scarlet robes trimmed in a blinding white.  
"You look beautiful Katara." Zuko whispered as he grabbed her hands and kissed her. Katara felt her face heat up at his words, leaning into the kiss.  
Someone cleared their throat and they broke apart. "Good to see you both happy with this decision, now lets get out there, the kingdom is waiting."  
Katara looked out at the crowd of civilians below her, watching them as Iroh and her father gave a speech about uniting the Fire Nation and Water Tribe to create alliances that would benefit all, but all she cared about was that Zuko had not let go of her hand since they stepped out onto the balcony even though his uncle had told him it was simply not done. She watched as Zuko was crowned but the coronation piece she had stolen was missing and she looked him in the eye only to see him smile. Her father walked forward with a crown of her own, the coronation piece, the missing one, sitting front and center for all to see. Oh he was getting it tonight. They waved for several minutes before disappearing back inside the palace and Katara kissed him, not caring that the doors were still open and not caring that the kingdom saw them and was cheering loudly at the pair.

* * *

 **Gonna be honest this took a turn I had not expected to come out of this at 2am to like 6/7am. Also I'm practically dedicating this whole compilation to my best friend, Rosanne, who I hope enjoys any and all of these stories. Apparently early morning stories lead to sex scenes that were inspired by listening to erotica while driving around places so comment, favorite, follow this if you want more. xxx**


	2. Baby It's Cold Outside

**I told my boo, Rosanne, that she should be looking for this one-shot in the coming weeks before Christmas because I love this song and I hate that people think it's about date rape. Short and sweet this time around. So here's some Zutara + Baby It's Cold Outside. xx**

 ****Also un-beta'd and written on this website as I updated my computer and it got rid of Word and I haven't downloaded OneNote yet .**

* * *

Katara stared out the window before glancing at the clock on the mantle with a sigh. Zuko's head popped up from where he was reading to look at his girlfriend. Katara made her way towards the coat rack to grab her hat and scarf but Zuko stood quickly and rested his hand on hers.

"Stay." The word was hardly audible but it made Katara pause.

"I can't. I really can't." Katara frowned and stepped away from the rack, sighing at Zuko's mumbled, "It's cold outside Katara." She made her way to the kitchen, deciding to clean the small area a bit before she'd leave. "I had a great time Zuko, it was the best time." Zuko grabbed her hands, a smile growing on his face.

"Your hands are freezing, Katara. Stay until you warm up a bit more."

"You know my brother's probably worrying about what's taking me so long right now and we both know my dad's going to ware a hole into the floor." She gave up on cleaning the kitchen, returning her boyfriends smile and moving back to the living room.

"What's the hurry Katara? I'll start up the fire, there's no reason to run away so quickly." Katara grabbed the tumbler off the coffee table and handed it to him.

"Maybe just one more drink?" She winked and turned on the television for some background noise.

Katara took the glass and looked out the window, snatching her hat from the rack before Zuko could stop her and placing it on her head. "Your neighbors are going to get ideas Zuko." She took a sip and coughed, wrong egg nog. "What's in this?" Zuko gave a grim smile as he took the drink from her and gave her his.

"Wrong one, sorry. But I think the storms getting worse, so the neighbors won't think anything of you staying her tonight, trust me. Besides all the cabs are done running for the night." Katara looked back out the window, the neighborhood's Christmas lights had turned on and the light reflected in her eyes. "Your eyes have stars in them Katara." Zuko wrapped his arms around her waist and they looked at one another in the reflection of the window.

"You're putting a spell on me Zuko." Katara leaned into him as he slipped her hat from her head with one hand while the other drifted under her sweater. "I really should be stopping you."

"Is this okay?" Zuko whispered in her ear causing Katara to shiver.

"I'll just tell Sokka I tried." Katara smiled as Zuko splayed his hand across her stomach, a feigned expression of hurt on his face at the mention of her brother.

"That really hurts, Katara." She pulled away, blue eyes darkening as she headed down the hallway.

"I really can't stay."

"We both know that's a lie, besides the temperature's dropping rapidly." Zuko pouted as he followed her.

"I really do need to get home."

"You'll freeze out there Katara."

"Not if you give me your coat." She'd entered his room and snatched up his parka, slipping it on.

"The snow's up to your knees. You're giving really pathetic excuses when I know you want to stay." Katara leaned into him, pressing her lips to his.

"Don't you see? Everyone's going to be spreading rumors about us."

"I'll be very sad if something were to happen to you." Zuko rested his hands on her hips and walked them towards his bed.

"They'll never be confirmed of course." Katara fell backwards onto the mattress, Zuko following her as his hands pushed her sweater upwards. "I really should go home." Katara gasped as Zuko undid her bra and flung his parka and her sweater across the room.

"Nonsense. It's to cold out there and it'll be warming up in here very soon." Katara gave a shrieking giggle as Zuko ran his fingers down her spine, small sparks of fire flying from his fingertips.

* * *

 **And scene. I didn't want to get into sex this time around and I'm very happy I stopped before I went any further. Sorry if you were expecting the sex scene. Maybe I'll actually write that for Christmas for you guys if you want? But review and follow and all that fun jazz. Check out my other stories, they are in desperate need of reviews for my motivation to come back for them. xx**


End file.
